Forever Halloween
by EdwardsangelForever17
Summary: Bella and the rest of the cullens are human. Its three days till halloween an a new invention is made that makes costumes for you. Everything sounds great but what happens when something goes horribly wrong. plz go easy in the revies its my first fanfic!
1. Problems and Answers

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters they all belong to my hero Stephenie Meyer who wrote the twilight series.**

"Ugh, what am I going to wear?" I said. It was three days till Halloween, and I had no idea what my costume was going to be.

I have dark brown eyes and chocolate brown hair with pale skin. I am the most popular person at Forks High, which is in Forks, Washington where I live. I have the nicest, most gorgeous boyfriend in school and I can't even figure out what I am going to wear to out Halloween dance.

"What is wrong with you Bella?" I said. I should be able to figure it out. I'm the only person I know that loves Halloween so much. Just then my mom called me downstairs.

"What." I said when I got downstairs.

"Look." Renee said while pointing at the television. The news was on.

"Oh my gosh, that is just what I need. Thanks for showing me Mom." I said as I hugged her.

"Your welcome. I thought it might help you out because you've been having a hard time with your Halloween costume." She said.

This is perfect. Now I know what to do about Halloween. On the news they were talking about a new invention that was made. It is a machine that makes any costume you want. All you have to do is design it then press a button and out comes your costume, free of charge. You don't even have to put any fabric in the machine. The best thing though is it is going to be tested at Forks High school to see how well the town likes it.

I ran to the phone to tell my best friend Alice about it because I know she was also having trouble about what to wear for Halloween.

Alice is an enthusiastic shop-aholic, but she is very nice and friendly. She has spiky black hair and hazel eyes. She thinks Halloween is okay, a fun event, but she doesn't love it as much as me. Then again, who does?

I dialed Alice's number and she picked up on the first ring

'Hello." Alice said as she answered the phone.

"Hi, its me, Bella." I said

"Hey Bella, what's up. I was just about to call you. Did you see the news?" She asked.

"Yes, aren't you excited, I can't wait to try it out. I said.

"Same here, what kind of costume do you think you are going to design?" Asked Alice.

"Hmmmmmmmm I don't know yet. What about you?" I asked her.

"Ummmmmmmm… I think I'll design a pixie costume." She answered.

"That would be perfect for you. Sometimes you even remind me of a pixie with your personality and slight figured." I said.

"Really, thanks." Alice said.

"Your welcome. Well I better go call Edward See you at school tomorrow." I said

"Okay bye." She said.

I hung up the phone and then dialed Edward. He doesn't really care for Halloween. He thinks it's a big joke, but I thought this might interest him. Edward is my boyfriend. He is usually mysterious around other people, but not to me. Also him and Alice are like brother and sister. Edward has messy bronze hair, an angular face and brilliant emerald green eyes.

Edward picked up the phone on the second ring and said hello.

"Hey Edward, its Bella." I said.

"Hi Bella. I'm guessing you're excited, about what was on the news." He said.

"Oh, so you saw it too and yes I am excited." I said.

"Well, I guess you'll get to try it out tomorrow." Edward said.

"Yes, well I have to go now, my mom is calling me for dinner. See you at school. Bye, I love you." I said to him.

"I love you too Bella, bye." Said Edward.

**A/N- Here's the first chapter of my story. I hope you like it. Please leave a review!!**


	2. First In Line

**Disclaimer- I do not have ownership of the characters in this story. They are all Stephenie Meyers, the best authors ever in my opinion.**

Ding-dong. I ran to the door. It was Alice.

"Hey Bella. You ready for school?" She asked me.

"Yes." I replied while stepping outside and closing the door.

"Do you know what you're going to design for your costume?" Asked Alice excitedly while bouncing up and down on the spot.

"Yes." I said again.

"What are you going to design?" She asked a second time.

"I'm going to design a…" I said.

"Oh come on Bella, plllllllllllease tell me." Alice begged.

"Okay fine. Its going to be a Vampire costume. Are you happy now." I said to her.

"Yes and your costume is perfect for you since you read all those vampire books that you like so much.

"Thanks. Now we better get to school. We're going to be late if we don't walk faster." I said.

"Okay," She said.

Edward met Alice and me at our lockers and then we all headed to homeroom.

We sat down in our regular seats and waited for the announcement to come on. When they did the principal made the usual announcements and then asked all the teachers to bring their classes to the auditorium for an assembly.

When everyone was finally seated in the auditorium, the principal began to talk about the new invention that the town was trying out. He told us that if anyone wanted to use they should meet back here at lunch. Then we were all dismissed to go back to class.

Victoria walked by and sneered at me while saying "I'm going to be first in that line Bella."

Victoria and I have been the worst of enemies since before I can remember. She's a real snob, especially to me because she is jealous that I have Edward as my boyfriend. He also hates her and tries to protect me from her, what a sweet guy. She has brilliant red orange hair almost like a fire and pitch black eyes that I think suit her personality just perfectly.

"What a witch. She is so mot going to be first I line, I'll make sure of that." I said to Edward and Alice.

We went back to class and the minutes seemed endless, like an eternity. Finally there was only seven minutes left of gym class, which is right before lunch. I went to the teacher and asked if I could go to the washroom. She gave me permission, but instead of going to the washroom, I went to the change room and quickly got back into my other clothes. Now there was only two minutes left till lunch, so I ran to the auditorium and was first in line instead of Victoria. The bell rang and Edward and Alice came right after me and were second and third in line. Victoria came right after them looking furious. Ha, serves her right I thought. By the time the principal came the whole town was there to try the new invention.

"I'm so excited to try this." I said to my friends.

"Me too." Said Alice.

"What about you Edward?" I asked him.

"Oh me, I'm not going to use it, I'm just here to watch." He said.

"What, why." I said.

"You know I don't like Halloween and besides I already have my costume from last year, I don't need a new one. You remember right?" Edward said.

"Not the werewolf costume." Alice and me groaned while saying it at the same time.

"Well, it's the only costume I have and I don't want to try this new thing anyways." He said.

"Ugh, fine. I guess I can survive another day of you wearing that horrible costume." I said.

"Lets just go sit down, okay." He said.

**A/N- Here is the second chapter for my story. I know they are kind of short but I'm not a very good writer. Hope you enjoy it though!! Please leave a review!!**


	3. Costumes and the Eternally Damned

**Disclaimer- All of these wonderful characters do not belong to me they belong to Stephenie Meyer**.

We sat down it the order that we cam in so I was still first and the principal explained to everyone in the auditorium how to use the machine. Then it was my turn. I went up and designed my costume, then I pushed the button and out came my vampire costume

It was made of black silk with a plunging neckline. The dress went to the floor and the sleeves were long and draped. The dress had red and gold embellishment on it and in my opinion, it was beautiful. It also came with a pair of vampire teeth.

"Wow, I love it." I said.

"Okay next." Said the principal.

Alice went up and when she passed she complimented on my costume. When I got back to Edward he said my costume would go lovely with my pale skin.

Alice did her design and then pressed the button and out came her costume. It was a knee length dress and the skirt was full. It was strapless and had a sweet heart neckline. The dress was coral colored and had lots of sparkles. It also had wings that looked like a butterflies that were translucent with blue and green coloring. It would look perfect on her. She loved her costume too. Edward didn't say much but he complimented on Alice's costume too. Next up was Victoria. She did her design and guess what her costume is. She is going to be a witch for Halloween.

"How perfect, it suits her personality." I whispered to Edward and Alice.

We snickered and then left to go eat our lunch.

It's the night of the Halloween dance and I'm just getting ready for the party. Edward is picking Alice and me up.

I haven't put my costume on yet but my hair and make-up is done. I hope Edward likes my costume on me. I wish he wasn't wearing that disgusting werewolf costume.

The doorbell rang and I put my costume on. It looks great on me. Then I hurried downstairs.

"You look beautiful." He said while kissing my forehead.

"Thanks, you look…interesting." I said to Edward.

He just laughed and we walked hand in hand to his car. Which is a silver Volvo I might add. It's a very nice and expensive car.

Alice was already inside the car waiting. She looked great in her costume and that's what I told her. She said the same to me too. Something looked different about her though. She looked… shorter or smaller somehow.

We got to the school and went into the gym. It was decorated wonderfully. We were one of the last people to get here. Everyone seems to look different to me, but it's probably just their costumes.

"Lets go dance." I said to Edward, Alice had gone off to meet some of our other friends. Her boyfriend Jasper and our friend Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmett. Emmett's a great guy really hilarious. Jasper kind of keeps to himself and Rosalie, well she is extremely pretty and somewhat mean sometimes, but, you get used to her.

"Okay." He replied.

It was a slow dance. While I was dancing I was beginning to feel strange. I have a burning sensation in my throat like a blood lust and my teeth feel really sharp but its probably just the vampire fangs.

I noticed that Edward was leaning in to kiss me and I did too, but instead of kissing him, I found myself biting him and sucking out his blood. Surprisingly it tasted good and refreshing. I was so appalled at myself that I stumbled back from him even though I still felt thirsty.

Suddenly everything was chaos. Victoria was flying on a broom cackling above everyone's heads, Alice had shrunk to pixie size and was buzzing around like a pixie and everyone else was doing things that only there costumes would do in movies. Then it clicked into place inside my head. I knew what had happened. Everyone had turned into their costumes. The new invention had done this. I tried to pull of the vampire teeth but they didn't come of. They were my teeth now, for forever. Then I noticed Edward. He was turning into a vampire on the gym floor.

"Oh my gosh Edward, I'm so sorry." I said while trying to comfort while he was in pain from my poison running through his veins changing him into one of the eternally damned like I now was.

No one in this town would ever be the same again because everyone in the town, everyone except Edward, had used the machine. Now I had ruined his chances of humanity and being able to get away from this place. He would have to live an eternity as a vampire and so would I. At least we would be together.

"I love you." I whispered to him.

"I love you too Bella." He said.

**A/N- Okay here is the third chapter in my story. I really hope you like it. Leave a review before going please. I would really appreciate it!!**


	4. Epilogue: Halloween For Forever

**Disclaimer-** **The characters in my story do not belong to me they are Stephenie Meyers wonderful creations.**

Forks has never been the same since that day and no one goes there because of the mysterious disappearances that happen. Also no one has ever used the machine again because they never heard word back from our town so they must expect that something went horribly wrong.

Edward and me still live here together and we will live for forever. We live in Edwards house because we got married 20 years ago. We try to hunt animals, but sometimes we slip if a human comes to try to investigate what has happened to Forks. We are getting better at our self-control though. We can go out in the sun so that's one thing that the movies got wrong. It has been 50 years since that one Halloween. Some of the people that were at that dance have died because they don't live as long as some of us, but Alice is still here. Pixies live for hundreds of years and Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie are also still here because they were also dressed up as vampires that day. They will also have to live an eternity like this but we can tough it out. So, we are living out our too long lives together.

**A/N- Here is the final chapter to my story. I really hope that you liked it. I worked really hard on it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think of it. Hopefully I can write more soon!!**


End file.
